


Strange Overtones

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different take on the conversation over breakfast during "You've Got Sext".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Overtones

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr: YGS: Danny was the guy Mindy was talking about having a crush on. It's very short.

It’s quiet. He’s flipping a slice of toast that’s way beyond toasted now, but for some reason, he can’t get himself to turn around. Sure, he’s thought about her, sure, he’s hated almost every man she’s dated since they met—but she does have an eye for douche bags. _Does that make him a douche bag?_ Well, it’s too late to back out now.

 

“You’re great.” He tells her, giving the toast one final flip before he shuts off the stove and carries the plate over to the table.

 

She’s watching him thoughtfully as she chews, newspaper still in her hand.

 

She’s making him uncomfortable. His palms are sweaty. “What?”

 

“You do get I’m talking about you, right?”

 

“I’m not completely dense, Mindy, I got it.”

 

“And you’re uh—you’re okay with that? You don’t think it’s weird or complicated?”

 

“I think—it’s very complicated.”

 

She nods, sips her coffee and pretends to look at the newspaper.

 

“But I can handle complicated.”

 

She beams at him. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, we do all right now, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

 

A pause as she nods in agreement. They look at each other, so much exchanged in just a look that it shifts the air in the room. Suddenly, he’s flooded, flooded with the realization. And she, overwhelmed by the power of letting things happen. It feels right. It hasn’t felt right for either one in the past.

 

Danny inhales sharply and he nods his head before stating openly, “It is a big deal.”

 

“It’s a big deal,” she agrees, a tiny frown appearing. “Are you okay with that?”

 

“Yeah,” He says, then again, softer this time, “Yeah. Of course I am.”

 

She’s bashful suddenly, she’s still in her pajamas, she smells like his sheets, nice and fresh, like a freaking meadow. He probably has a regimen for doing laundry. It’s probably annoying. She can’t wait to find out.

 

He pushes his chair back, knocking her out of her reverie, before he reaches for her chair and noisily pulls her forward until their knees are touching. He leans forward and kisses her. It’s longer than planned, sweeter than planned, all syrupy and caffeinated. She doesn’t even mind she’s not wearing any make up.

 

She sighs contentedly when they pull apart, and then blushes when he adjusts her glasses for her.

 

“How’s the food?” He asks, happier than he’s been in a long time.

 

“It’s good.”

 

“Yeah? You happy?”

 

“Yep.” She says as she digs in again, “Are you?”

 

“Yep.”

 


End file.
